The Real story
by HeAlYzBaByGiRl4EvA-aLwAyZ
Summary: this is all humen when a girl me in the story goes to live with her uncle and his family and meets the cullen's mayson's and the brandon's what will happen whe every girl is after Edward mayson and he;s a family friend will bella get the guy find out
1. the new girl in school

The Real Life Crises

It was Monday morning with lots of sun it was my first day of junior high, this year I have no friends I moved to Kirkland, Seattle, Washington with my uncle, aunt, and cousin. You see my parents died last year in a real bad car action dent and I was taken out of school by the sheriff you see my friend was really sad for me cause she lost her mom last year and I lost both parents so it was really sad I had to go to Wyoming for the funeral where me and the rest of my family had to give speeches of course I backed down cause I couldn't stop crying long enough to say a word

So after I got to my uncles my cousin was waiting for me my cousin had the biggest room then I did cause he gave it to me tomorrow is my first day of junior high school and I'm really scared but lucky my Jamie was only in 8th grade but next year he's going to the high school.

The next morning I went to take my shower and get dressed I wore a Plain White T's shirt and twilight wheelies and a liken park hoodie that was my cousins so it was huge on me. We got to ride a motor cycle to school sweet huh but we had to walk after that cause they just wanted to show me where it was but still cool right.

When we got to school I had to hang with Jamie's friends until the bell rang then I had to tell the whole class why I live with my uncle and that I really hate the science teacher he's rude. When I was gathering my stuff up the girl who I think her name is Jessica came up to me and started to talk it was cool. She said they got five other students the last week weird.

After language class we went to lunch I ended up sitting with the 8th graders cause my cousin until Jessica made me ask my cousin if I could sit with her so ended up with Jessica and her friends at the end but first I had to promise I would sit with my cousin twice a week if not three so I did and she told me about everyone including the Cullen's, Masson's and the Brandon's. It was weird they were on the next table and when they said their names they looked at me.

Oh oh cliffy what's going to happen next all human but still dun dun dun.


	2. the wierdest thing

The weirdest thing

Em pov

When we got out of Edwards shiny new silver Volvo all the girls came running toward us one of them kissed Edward right smack on the lips it was funny to watch, although Bella looked like she was going to kill them and scream cause they were all shouting "We love Edward" it was really funny to watch Bella storm off.

Bella pov

When we got to school I saw a whole bunch of girls over by Edward it was then that I felt jealous it was weird then Jasper saw the look on my face as we went over to were they were and one girl kissed him smack on the lips I wanted for some strange reason to kill her then and there with my new pocket knife. Before I could do that I stormed of with my brother and the rest of them staring at me as I walked toward the school.

Edward pov

After the girl kissed me witch I really don't think Bella liked we went in to school it was on a Friday and after school we were going to go to Jaspers house and watch the ring, the ring 2, and sighs.

When we got there I was going to go talk to Jasper but I didn't know which room was his and I walked in on Bella getting dressed. Then Jasper came down and decided to make fun of me and say "Wow walking in on my sis are we well come on lets let her get dressed."

Well that's my 2nd chap did you like it I already have the next chap in mind and I will right it but not until I have at least a couple of reviews tell your friends about it and I have two other stories Twilight's Twisted Tails and The Mystery and the next chap will have a lot of interesting things like will Edward and Bella get together will Bella "kill" that girl well read and find out oh and this is a cliffy so sorry for all of you that don't like cliffs well tell me how you like it thanks and remember reviews give you cookies and thanks to that really true fan you rock


End file.
